warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Snow days
Natalie’s outfit A bandana with a red diamond in the middle, hot yellow coat with red bands around the arm part, greyish beige pants with yellow bands near the cuffs of the pants, red and yellow hiking boots and a green frog backpack Hairstyle: black side ponytail with blue highlights Transcript (intro plays, after that, the title card appears, after that, We Cut to diamond city elementary, the students Are in their winter outfits, snowflakes fall down) teacher: ok class, today we are going to learn about the Solar System. The solar system is up across the galaxy, like the farthest edge of... um... (students chanting) teacher: Wait! Class, please! Stop it! Stop it (the students leave the classroom) 9-Volt: It's a beautiful day It's cold Elliot: Hey, Hey 9-Volt and Elliot: The snowdrops falling my way 9-Volt: Eating breakfast and watching TV 9-Volt, Elliot And Libby: The season right now is Winter (the students open the lockers to reveal more snowflakes) 9-Volt: What do you like about Elliot, Zoe, libby And Matthew: Winter time is here 9-Volt: What do you celebrate? Zoe, Elliot, Libby And Matthew: Winter time is here 9-Volt, Matthew and Elliot: love to spend it with my family and friends 9-Volt, Zoe and Libby: I don't want it to end 9-Volt: Zoe, Libby, matthew and Elliot: Cause I love my family time in Winter (students leave diamond city elementary cheering) 9-Volt: I like to go out to the park Wearing warm clothes to wrap me up (With Eva) Playing outside with all my friends 9-Volt: Looking at the windows (with Jordan) I can see you Going sledding down a snowy hill I can already (with Rhys) feel the chill Hannah: When is it time to leave preschool? Adam: It's getting dark already Nighttime is approaching I can feel my breath get all cold Zoe (speaking): Oh adam! Emma: It's time to celebrate Rhys: Winter time is here 9-Volt: Come on, let's celebrate Libby: Winter time is here Matthew: I love to spend it with my family and friends I don't want it to end 9-Volt And Kidware: Cause I love my family time in Winter It's time to celebrate Winter time is here 9-Volt, Zoe, Libby, Hannah, Eva And jordan: Come on, let's celebrate Kidware: Winter time is here 9-Volt, Matthew, Elliot, Rhys, Adam And Emma: I love to spend it with my family and friends I don't want it to end 9-Volt and Kidware: Cause I love my family time in Winter (as they finish the song, wario and the gang are cheering wild for the snow) penny crygor: this is gonna be a real moohaw! 9-Volt: Glad to hear it! penny crygor: i’m So glad school got shut! mona: I agree with you 18 volt: guys, it looks like i’m Feeling my chill ok? ayshah: Oh 18 volt Louisa: you’d never tell martin: yeah, getting to be cold at night richard: would be ok David: yeah, since we’re dreamers of you 18 volt: good the nighttime is approaching, since we’d (freezes) get warm or not Emily: Wait 18 volt? 18 volt: yes? Emily: is your skin ok? 18 volt: yes honey bun, yes (song starts up) 18 volt: You've gotta help me, I'm losing my mind Keep getting the feeling you want to leave this all behind Thought we were going strong I thought we were holding on Aren't we? No, they don't teach you this in school Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do Thought we were going strong Thought we were holding on Aren't we? 18 volt and the dreamers: You and me got a whole lot of history We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen You and me got a whole lot of history So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever 18 volt: All of the rumours, all of the fights But we always find a way to make it out alive Thought we were going strong Thought we were holding on Aren't we? 18 volt and the dreamers: You and me got a whole lot of history We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen You and me got a whole lot of history So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever 18 volt: Minibars, expensive cars, hotel rooms And new tattoos, good champagne, and private planes But we don't need anything 'Cause the truth is out I realise that without you here like there's just a lie This is not the end This is not the end We can make it you know it, you know 18 volt and the dreamers: You and me got a whole lot of history We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen You and me got a whole lot of history So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever You and me got a whole lot of history We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen You and me got a whole lot of history So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever So don't let me go So don't let me go We can live forever Baby don't you know Baby don't you know We can live forever 18 volt: see? That wasn’t cold enough dreamers: everything’s swell 18 Volt: cool (Then at wario’s house)Category:WarioWare adventures episodes